The Rider
by WolfLove
Summary: Briar has a fancy with the rider, the one rider that Sandry burnt his jacket, and the rider sees it. Briar has a hormonal issue, which the rider helps him out with. Rated M for saftey, I might add the lemon, but I will need reviews for it, asking for it.


**In Daja's Book, I noticed that Briar and Sandry encounter the rider that had his jacket burnt accidentally by Sandry. This is sort of in between that, and we'll say that Briar is fourteen, and a year into puberty. The rider, I will call him Reikav (REEK-HAV). Briar has a fancy with the rider Reikav. **

**This is a short one-shot between Briar and the rider, and has slight romance. Bl0w-j0b, hand j0b, make out session, and slight sorrow (towards the end). Do not worry, the fandom mostly follows the storyline, but I will add my own things afterwards or before :D **

**This fandom is short and easy to read, and only done in about two hours because I didn't know how to begin it, lol. **

**Reviews please, and I would like for the readers attention really fast. If you would want a certain pairing, please send me a PM, or leave a review for me to read!**

**XxxXXXxxxXXXxxX**

Within the direct sunlight, a young man with green eyes had his hand up to block the sun out of his eyes. He was sweating right out of his clothes. He needed to stop soon to rest his aching lower back, but he should be used to riding on his pony, right?

Why was he so out of practice? He wondered slightly to himself, and then glanced about himself. When the group stopped, so did the young man, relieved.

He quickly stole into the bushes to relieve himself. He heart rustling in the trees and bushes, his curiosity spiked in within him, and he followed on silent feet. The glossy black haired male narrowed his almond-shaped eyes slightly, then ducked into a bush, hearing a few men talk about things that didn't seem to important to him. The youngster blended in well within the brush, his gold-brown skin hiding him when a lighter skinned person would have been noticed by them at the brook.

The soft bubbling of the brook was comforting, and the riders didn't seem to into looking around for bandits or anything worse like an assassin. Snorting softly, the young man shook his head slightly, then froze when a rider looked around him, eyebrows furrowed, knowing that he heard a sound.

Like a deer trapped in a corner with dogs at its heels, the green-eyed male froze when the rider spotted him. The man started to get up and walk over to him, waving to the other riders that he needed to relieve himself.

With each step the rider made, the younger took a step back. The rider had long black hair and slightly darker skin than him with the almond shaped eyes. The rider was close enough that Briar saw that they were a deep grey, almost a dark dove color.

His cheeks flushed at the thought when he saw the other male's muscles tighten and relax with every movement. The younger male dashed to two trees away and hid behind its trunk, then slid down when he heard the rider's friends call him back.

"Hey! Reikav! Come on man! We'll not be seeing this creek for a while yet, so come and cool yer feet!"

Reikav.

That was the rider's name. It had fit him so well, that the young man flushed again when he stood. Each time he took a step, his bare feet would feel the bare, dry ground underneath, cool to the touch in the shade. The crown of the trees were blocking out most of the sun.

He had to calm his beating heart and cool his flushed cheeks. Thinking of some thoughts that he didn't like, he calmed down and the heat in his cheeks dimmed.

The young man was able to make it to the clearing, Briar, the young male with green eyes and glossy, short-cropped black hair continued to walk quietly. He came upon one of his foster sisters, Sandrilene fa Toren, a slim girl with a stubborn chin, blue eyes, and brown hair with sun streaks. She was wearing all fancy clothes that only nobles would wear, though he knew that she would rather be in more comfortable clothing like his.

She was inspecting a jacket that a rider wore, looking at the embroidery closely. He blinked gently, then leaned against a tree beside her. She didn't even notice his presence, so he decided to speak. "If you want me to nick it," He enjoyed that she jumped when he spoke in his boyish voice, "I'll have to wait till dark."

She was indignant to that thought and glared at him, "As if you stole _anything_ anymore!"

"Now _that's_ where you're wrong." He reached into his loosely belted brown jacket without a shirt, and opened his palm to reveal two small bunches of grapes. "The best around, with the crops falling off." He passed a bunch into her hands. "I've had better." Briar smirked gently, knowing her reaction.

She returned the grapes to him, and he looked down to them as she spoke. "Thanks, but no. Watch for those riders coming back."

At her mention of the riders, his heart started to race as he thought of Reikav, then calmly at the grapes with a cast off gaze that he usually wore. "Don't worry. They've taken off their boots and they're cooling their toesies. Maybe I _could_ nick the jacket right now, if you want it." Anything to get the rider out of his mind. Briar ate the rest of his grapes, leaning against the tree again.

Just to break the silence, which was comfortable, her voice was soft. "I thought all the grassfires would be hurting you and Rosethorn," She felt concern for him, well…it would be expected because she was his foster sister.

Shaking his head, Briar explained how the fire kept going, "The grass is mostly dead. Their drought killed most of it weeks ago. And the top moves so fast that the fire moves on, the roots and still fine, still."

"Oh," Sandry wasn't really listening to him. "What flower is this? On these jackets?"

"It looks like a crocus. Why?" He wasn't vexed with her not listening. He knew what she was like when she saw anything unusual done with a cloth. He's the same when he sees a plant that he doesn't know, and would as Rosethorn about it, and what it does.

"Just curious. Here, look at this thread. Is it real gold, or-"

'_Sandry, Briar,' _it was Daja's magical voice _'Can you find the smith, Kahlib? He's got an important customer that will only talk to him.'_

Her voice made them both jump at the same time. Briar watched as heat lashed from Sandry's finger into the metal threat, slightly melting it. _'I'll find the smith.'_ Briar told Daja, then she faded from his 'feeling'. "C'mon." He was urging Sandry.

"I burned it!" She was hissing at him while grabbing his sleeve and pointing at the scorch mark. "I was touching it when Daja reached us and-and _heat_ came out of me!"

Trying not to think of the rider, a particular rider, who owned this jacket, so he scratched his elbow to show that he didn't care. "All the more reason to leave before the owner sees it."

However, being a noble, she shook her head. "It's my fault the jacket is ruined. I have to make amends."

"Why?" He asked reasonably, though slightly confused. "Nobody saw you-"

"_I_ saw me," She cut him off quickly, voice flat.

Briar was quiet for a few moments. "Nobles," he finally spoke back to her. "You don't see _me_ having a conscience." Looking down at his jailhouse tattoos, the X's were stained deep into the webs of his thumbs and forefingers. "It just confuses things."

Sandry seemed not to hear me, though we were close. "They're coming back," She nodded her head toward the creek. The men had finished their gossip, and the jacket's owner was approaching. "You'd better go find the smith."

Briar's heart started to beat in his chest painfully, and his stomach had butterflies, all the while his abdomen clenched. "You expect me to leave a mate in a pinch," He had to play it cool, making his voice filled with scorn. "Don't _you_ see me nice!"

"It's not that," Sandry protested, then stood straight with her shoulders back, chin up, folding her hands neatly in front of her.

The man who had left his jacket there halted with a frown. "Excuse me, my lady, " he said, reaching for his jacket. He had said nothing to Briar, but had him in his sight.

Briar's stomach did flip flops, and he gulped slightly, looking closer to his dove grey eyes. Reikav's long black hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck. His green eyes flicked over to Sandry, wondering what she would say to the man.

"I ruined your jacket," She told him, her upper lip quivering slightly. "I can't explain it, but you had a metal thread in the embroidery, and it melted. What repayment would be fair?"

"You melted a thread," He repeated, one black eyebrow raised in question. "I don't see a fire here." He was a handsome young man. His lips twitched slightly, almost a smile on his face. Briar gulped again, glancing away, he couldn't look at Reikav, and otherwise he would embarrass himself.

"Magically," Sandry replied. "I'm pretty sure it was magically. The design was so beautiful, and now it's scorched and that thread is gone."

Sandry and Briar heard muffled chuckles from the warrior/rider's friends. He was looking at the design. "Looks like a kind of spiral fern, doesn't it?" He asked his companions, showing them the scorched mar. "One just unfurling."

Briar agreed to himself, the design didn't look ruined.

"Doesn't seem damaged at all, my lady." Spoke one of the rider's friends.

Briar could see that Sandry gulped. "I could make a new design, and replace that," she told Reikav. "It would take a while, but if we're in these mountains for a few weeks…" She trailed off.

Reikav shrugged gently then put the jacket on. "I like it as it is." He took her hand while glancing at Briar, who stiffened as he bowed and kissed her fingers. "I will be the envy of my village, with your mark on me."

The young male felt rage boil in his body as he held onto her fingers slightly longer than normal, Reikav looked to Briar, winked, and walked away.

That wink told Briar that Reikav knew that it was him who was spying on them. That wink sent his heart pounding in his chest. That wink made the butterflies swirl in his stomach and have it do flip flops tenfold. Briar didn't look at Sandry's reaction, but the other riders stepped up.

"Would you do mine?" Asked the one who had removed his jacket and offered it to Sandy.

She shook her head without looking up. "I don't know how I did it-and if I did, I don't know that next time I wouldn't burn the whole thing up."

The riders looked to one another then shrugged. "If you figure it out, I'd like to know," Said the one who had offered his jacket. They bowed and went to find their horses.

Sandry looked at Briar, who returned her gaze with an amused glance. "I need to find an answer to this accident," She told him. "Otherwise, what's to say I won't destroy something?"

Briar padded away, chuckling slightly to himself. He lifted his right hand to feel his short black hair, then glanced around, slightly bored. Rosethorn was talking with some other people, so he decided to walk away. His feet felt the warm ground underneath him, and he smiled gently, closing his eyes. "This heat feels nice." He murmured to himself, then glanced around, thinking that he heard something. Briar rolled his head and popped his neck, then popped his knuckles as he heard something again.

Stepping into the shadows, the young man looked around wildly with his forest green eyes. A pair of arms grabbed him from behind. One arm snaked around his front and held both his arms down. The other hand clamped down onto his mouth. He was about to call for help through their mind link, when he looked back to his attacker, noticing that it was Reikav. Briar's body was suddenly aflame, and he struggled against the rider. When Reikav slowly removed his arms from Briar, the younger man flipped around, livid. "Why in the gods name would you come 'round and snatch me like a thief?" He was furious, mainly with himself for not hearing the rider come up behind him.

"Briar Moss…I wanted to make sure that you knew it was me, before you did something that you would regret, so I did that." Reikav's voice was deep, and it sent shivers through Briar's body. He nearly let out a little moan, but caught himself before he did. Slowly the anger went away, then placed his hands on his hips, looking at Reikav.

"I coulda wrapped you up tight in leaves jus' like a sausage in a skin!" He said, his eyes narrowed, then relaxed. "I'm sorry. Say, what are you doing out here anyway? I was walking by myself just fine." Briar was curious on why the rider would go out of his way just to find the little plant mage.

Reikav laughed gently, then drew Briar into the woods. "I know that you were looking at me, Briar, and that I saw you by the brook, you fled then. I was going to ask you whether you wanted to join us or not, but you had gone. I wanted to speak with you then, but you were with my lady Sandrilene. Now is the best chance."

Briar blinked, slightly confused on why Reikav kept talking, but he stayed silent.

Reikav looked down to Briar, his eyes slightly mischievous. "I saw you looking at me earlier too, why, I ask you?"

The younger male couldn't respond, but looked up at Reikav, who had to be about ten inches taller than him. "I.." Briar couldn't let him know about how his body erupted in flames, just like now.

The rider took a couple steps toward Briar, and the young man backed away, then found his back pressed against a tree. "Hmm? Has someone caught your tongue?" He asked.

"No!" He cried out when the rider leaned into him, placing his hands on either side of Briar's head, trapping him there. Briar started to panic, his breath quickening

"Well then, what is it?" The rider was still leaning into him, his lips barely touching Briar's.

"Ahh…" He paused, then Reikav's lips touched his, and Briar's eyes opened wide as he tried to turn his head away. His hands lifted up and he pushed them against Reikav's chest, only to find them rest there. Briar's heart started to race as he stared up into Reikav's eyes, then he screwed them shut, trying to escape the deep, dove grey eyes' gaze. The younger male could feel the other male's hands slide to the back of his head, then gripped, and tipped his head back. From the unexpected pain, Briar's mouth opened and Reikav took the chance to press his tongue into Briar's mouth. "Mmmff!" The younger male didn't know what was going on, but it felt so good.

Over and over again the other male's tongue dashed into Briar's mouth, playing with his, coaxing it to play back. Tentatively the plant mage's muscle started to play back, then his arms slid around Reikav's neck, pulling him closer. Too soon Briar had to pull back from the other's lips to catch his breath. When Briar took in a breath, Reikav's tongue and mouth found his, and they started to play again. Briar could feel his face flushed and his body hot underneath his clothes. Each movement sent electricity through his body to a certain area.

When the plant mage was occupied, the rider was slyly pulling up his shirt and stopped at his hips when he removed the whole shirt from the inside of his pants. Now that the younger man was panting and out of breath, he noticed that his shirt was being pushed up his body, revealing his gold-brown skin. "What're you doing?" Briar asked, his breath coming short and fast, his face still flushed. He was confused, because he has never done this kind of thing before; well, not yet anyway.

The rider purred softly into Briar's ear, "Do not worry, I will make you feel better, but I need for you to lie down on the ground." Reikav's breathe tickled Briar's ear and hair. He froze when he felt something wet lick the shell of his ear, then down to his neck. He let out a surprised sound when Reikav latched his mouth onto his neck, and struggled against him for a second.

"Don't leave a mark!" He cried out and then tried to shove Reikav away like before. He met resistance, but he slowly melted into the way Reikav moved his mouth against his tender neck. "Ahh..Ahh!" He started letting out small puffs of air when the other male pushed his right knee through Briar's closed legs and to the junction of his legs. The hardness of the knee against his crotch made Briar whimper, pull himself up against Reikav's body, and grip tightly at his shoulders, letting out small moans. _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself as the rider gave a particular sharp thrust against his erection. "Gnnn…" _Why am I feeling like this? Like I am going to explode?_ The questions kept running through his head.

He let out a whine when Reikav removed his knee, but hung on when Reikav laid them on the earth. "Reikav!" Briar let out in shock when the other male laid himself between Briar's legs and ground his own erection against the green mage's erection, causing the green mage to moan delectably. "Stop…please…" Was his weak protest, which went ignored most dutiful. Each thrust caused Briar to grab at the earth beneath him, though it didn't provide for him to grab onto anything; so he placed his hands on Reikav's slim waist, holding on tightly.

Briar felt his body was on fire, and wasn't able to be extinguish by any gentle movements. Taking up all the courage inside him, Briar thrust himself back against Reikav, who let out a low groan against his neck. Briar, with no experience with sexual encounters, tried his best to keep up with Reikav, who thought it was amusing that the youngster was trying his hardest. Just to stop Briar from thrusting, Reikav drove harshly into Briar, whose mouth opened wide and he let out a strangled cry.

Suddenly Reikav stopped, and Briar looked up at him with his eyes glazed over with lust, but his green orbs held slight confusion. Reikav sat up on his knees and pushed Briar's shirt open, and the young man let a groan out, feeling the warm air against his sweaty skin. Reikav leaned back down and took a rosy bud into his mouth, and Briar's automatic response was to grab a hold of Reikav's hair. He was surprised that such a little thing could give him so much pleasure.

It felt like the green-eyed young man couldn't catch his breath when the other's hand started to unbuckle his belt and undo his strings for his drawers. His breath hitched when the seemingly warm air against his body would be cold down there. A strong, big, calloused hand grasped his shaft, and Briar's back arched slightly before it drifted back down to the earth. That hand stroked Briar so well, that soon Briar came into the hand. Opening his eyes, which he didn't realize that he closed them, and watched the other lick the white substance off his hand. Briar flushed hotly before letting his head rest against the ground. He felt the hand on his member again, and the hand started to pump him again.

Soon enough he was hard again, and begging for more while writhing underneath him. What Briar didn't expect, like this whole escapade, was to feel a hot, wet mouth on his shaft. Briar sat up and looked down at Reikav. Resting back on his left elbow, Briar grabbed a fistful of hair with his right, urging for Reikav to take more of him. Moaning when he could feel the tongue caress his soft skin, and teeth grazing the sensitive head. The rider hollowed his cheeks and Briar felt the suction of his mouth. His hips bucked against Reikav, who held him down with one arm.

Whimpering, Briar tried to move his hips so that the other could take more of him. He wanted to feel that heat so badly that it nearly made him cry out. Briar glanced down with half-lidded eyes to only meet the rider's. Something made his pulse quicken and hurt, and it all went down to his shaft. His head tilted back and he released a throaty moan that echoed through the trees. It didn't even sound like a name or something human what had came out of his mouth.

His thinking stopped short when Reikav started to swallow Briar deeply. "Mmmnnn…" He let out lowly, starting to feel the heat build up in his abdomen. Each movement that Reikav did, Briar started to let out low moans that vibrated through his chest. His breath left him all at once when Reikav hummed and it vibrated against his length. With only that, Briar almost came.

However, Reikav seemed he wanted it to last, so he removed his mouth from Briar's shaft, looking directly into his eyes. Then slowly leaned down and licked the head of his member, which Briar felt himself twitch. Amusement slid into Reikav's eyes, and Briar narrowed his eyes. Though it was too late to stop the bigger male, Briar watched as he opened his mouth and lightly bite down right below the mushroom-like head. Briar's body completely froze, then his breath came back ragged and rapidly. Briar could still feel Reikav's teeth as he let down another small bite that made Briar release his hair and collapse on the ground again.

"Hurry…" Briar begged, and couldn't believe that was his voice, filled with lust, need, greed, and expectation. "Please.." He begged the other male, who complied by taking Briar whole again. Briar's lips moved silently, he tried to get a sound out, but nothing was coming because it was stuck in his throat. Gulping, hoping that it would help him, it didn't unfortunately. "Ahh…Ahh." He started to pant again when he could feel the storm starting to pick up.

The feeling wasn't going away, but increasing with every bob that Reikav did. Soon enough, Briar couldn't help himself as he bucked into his mouth wildly, like a animal having a fit. When Reikav had only the head of his member in his mouth, he swirled his tongue along the slit, then slightly bit down. Briar's back arched and he cried out wordlessly, feeling the storm exploding. He saw white, and his body went into spasms that made him thrash and continue to moan. Briar could feel his cum spurting out of his shaft and into Reikav's mouth.

His head turned back and forth as his breath returned slowly to him. Reikav swallowed the white substance and cleaned Briar thoroughly before sitting back and looking at Briar with an accomplished smile. Sitting up, Briar rested back against his hands, looking at Reikav with bright eyes that were still glazed over by lust. When he sat up, a sport of dribble rolled down his chin and onto his chest. Reikav stood and offered his hand to Briar, who waved him away.

Now that the pleasure was over, Briar felt anger at himself as well as the rider. He felt shame on taking Reikav's eagerness to give him the pleasure. "Go join…ahh…the others, I'll catch up." Briar let out slowly, still feeling the after affects of ejaculating. The rider bowed slightly to Briar before he stepped away then vanished into the brush to the group.

Briar stood and looked at himself, he was coated in dirt and he felt so _dirty_ now, not on his skin, but deep down because of what just happened. Standing while pulling up his drawers and breeches, Briar dusted himself off while trying to regain his still lost breath. Briar hated himself now…Not the rider Reikav, not with the others…Himself…It had to be himself because he let himself be drawn into the handsome northerner. And being like a stupid kid, he let him. Like a greenhorn. A new bud. A young man who was inexperienced of the world of pleasures.

Tears welled up and Briar leaned against the same exact tree that Reikav seduced him against. They fell from his long black lashes to the dry earth. Sobs racked his body as he dropped down the ground to his knees. He placed his head in his hands and let the tears fall before shaking his head to himself. "I have to be strong for myself…I could get in trouble…He could get in trouble…We could get in trouble." Briar whispered to himself before he stood.

Wiping the tears from his face, he dusted more dirt from his body, then stuffed his brown jerkin down his breeches again before stopping through the brush, like a man who didn't find what he was looking for. A mad young man who couldn't help but argue with himself inside his own mind. If he voiced this aloud, most would deem him crazy.

The rider had caused turmoil inside his head.

The rider had given him pleasure.

The rider…

Briar started to feel tears rise up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. This was no time to cry. No time to dwell on what happened. The past. Yes, that was what Briar was going to call it. The past.

The rider he would remember for ever.

The rider…

XxxXXXxxX

**Well! That was nice, and it didn't take me too long, I do hope. I had noticed that there weren't any yaoi for Briar and some other guys that I had in mind, so I am going to be writing about them. I would like for everyone to know that I could do one-shots if anyone requests them. Then the person who asked for a one-shot, I would ask you questions because I would need to know who, what, when, where, why, how many pages, etc…etc.**

**Anywho, until next time!**

**WolfLove **


End file.
